The Hylian Crusade II: The Choice
by Kalinka Shadows
Summary: Ganon is dead. The 8 stone tablets were appended to the Book of Mudora. Peace has supposedly returned to Hyrule, and the two dragon children Hacey and Jacey have found a new home as the newest residents of Kakariko Village. But is there more?


Nearly a year had passed since the visitors from the world of Soleil had come through the gate intended to access be the sacred realm of the Triforce. During this time the gate had failed to shut down on its own. It remained active since Solieyuu Kami had arrived in Hyrule. Repeated attempts by the seven maidens, the King's men, Zelda, and Link to deactivate this gate yielded little result. The only thing they managed to regain access to was the Sacred realm for short periods. The gate would permit Link to access the sacred realm for short periods of a few minutes. After that few minutes had elapsed, the portal would re-establish its connection to Soleil.

The King, and Princess Zelda ordered guards posted around the clock. No one was supposed to go to or from the world of Soleil without authorization by Zelda at the very least. Similarly, on the side of the gate controlled by the world of Soleil, King Raffessia had his gate guarded by his own men.

The Sentry known as Malon responsible for patrols between Kakariko village and Hyrule castle agreed under contract with Princess Zelda to adopt two young children from the world of Soleil, Hacey, and his sister Jacey. She accepted a stipend to deal with the added expenses of caring for the two children she had adopted.

Hacey and Jacey were almost perfect as far as children went. They never misbehaved, they read the book of Mudora religiously like adults. Hacey and Jacey cleaned up after themselves, they often voluntarily washed dishes and cleaned their room. They even got along with the other neighborhood children.

It was a cool, clear Hyrule night. Hacey and Jacey sometimes went for walks at night when no one was around. They had become accustomed to the peaceful, quiet life that Malon their Guardian, provided them. They did occasionally play with the other children, but the robes and hoods and scarves they wore to conceal their appearance. No one knew what they looked like under all the coverings. Night time was cooler, thy didn't have to deal with the heat.

One night as Hacey and Jacey were out walking, they saw a figure carrying a sack with something inside it. Hacey and Jacey knew thieves when they saw them, being that for such small children, they were quite good at stealing themselves.

"What do you think we should do? Jacey?" asked Hacey.

"Well I know thieves and smugglers when I see them. The Puppet Master was a pretty clever thief. That guy has to be the most transparent or dumb thief I've ever seen." said Jacey as they quietly followed.

Hacey and Jacey trailed the thief for a bit and when the thief stopped for a moment to cross a robe, they took the opportunity to cut the sack with claws after removing their gloves the thief was carrying and a large green crystalline object fell from the sack. Jacey caught it. The thief noticed the shift in weight. The thief turned to see Hacey and Jacey holding the object, and they took off running. The kids were fast on their feet, Hacey knocked over brooms, and chairs and other objects to slow the thief down. Eventually they ditched the thief.

"What is this thing?" asked Jacey.

"I don't know, sis." said Hacey.

"Should we go home?" asked Jacey.

"No! That would put Malon in danger." said Hacey.

"The guards then?" asked Jacey.

"No, they would think WE stole it from it's rightful owner. This world has a Crusader like Corona, we should ask him or help." replied Hacey.

"We don't know where he lives." said Jacey.

"We'll find him, he lives in Hyrule city so he can be close to the castle, we just need to make our way through Kakariko village." said Hacey.

"That's a long way on foot. What about our new Mom, Malon?" asked Jacey.

"After we have returned whatever this thing is, then we'll tell our new mother..." assured Hacey to his sister.

Jacey looks at the green glowing object. "It gives me the creeps."

"Keep it covered, looking at it may be bad for you, or it could have booby traps." said Hacey.

"I'm wondering what this thing is." said Jacey.

"Who knows, it is probably a weapon of some kind." Hacey yawned. "I'm sleepy. Lets go find a cave to sleep in."

"There's one right over there." replied Jacey.

"Is anyone inside?" asked Hacey. "No, but there is fresh water." replied Jacey.

As Jacey and Hacey knelt down to drink some of the water, a shadow appeared over them. "Children..." said the feminine voice.

Hacey and Jacey looked up. "A Woman! There's someone here!" exclaimed Jacey.

"You children seem very sleepy. Have you been walking a long way?" asked the fairy.

"Uhm... Yes." responded Hacey.

"Sleep now, and recover your strength. You can continue your journey tomorrow." said the fairy as she sprinkled powder over the two children causing them to doze off.

While Hacey and Jacey were sleeping, their dreams were anything but peaceful.

Hacey and Jacey found themselves standing in a courtyard surrounded by dark gray clouds. "Where are we?" said Hacey? "I don't know." said Jacey.

"In the end..." said a loud voice. "They all stand before me to receive judgment." said the loud voice.

Deity Solieyuu appeared. "Did you really think that you would escape my holy Judgment simply because you fled to another world?"

Fortuna Deity appeared. "We had hoped you would make the right choice, and come back with us." said the Goddess. "But you are traitorous apostates who have forsaken us for another, inferior goddess triumvirate.

"Wait... when did we die? I don't remember us being killed." asked Hacey.

"Does such a thing matter?" asked Solieyuu. "Of what relevance is it?"

"You said we were to answer to Din, Nayru, and Farore. As long as we stayed in Hyrule." said Jacey.

"Yes, my decrees are mine to interpret. And I interpret it as such: You are to answer to Din, Nayru, and Farore, until you die, then you belong to me." replied Solieyuu.

"You still haven't answered my question! When and how did we die!" said Hacey.

"Hm. hm. hm. hm." laughed Solieyuu "Really you want to know?"

"Yes, tell me how we died." asked Hacey again.

"Alright then, you'll die when..." the dream was cut short when Jacey shook him awake.

"Hacey wake up!" said Jacey.

"It was a dream..." said Hacey. "Did you have the same dream?" Jacey.

"I did." Jacey uncovers the crystal... "It's glowing brighter than before. That probably explains the dream. It probably preys on the fears of mortals, making is face what we are afraid of most paralyzing us with fear."

"The faster we get rid of this thing the better. It will probably torture whoever has it until they return it to it's rightful owner." said Hacey.

"Why don't we just find a deep, dark hole in a mountain some place and bury it? Then nobody will ever find it." asked Jacey.

"Nobody in the near future, but eventually the wrong person will. Can you imagine a city devastated by a weapon that can make everyone have nightmare constantly?" said Jacey.

"Let's get moving, the faster we give this to the Crusader, the sooner we can be rid of it."

As Hacey and Hacey moved through the forest, they were snared by a net tied to trees. Bandits came out of the bushes. "We finally caught up with them." said a Bandit.

The same thief from before came out from behind a tree. "You two are quite slippery." said the Thief.

"Do they have the booty? what should we do with them?" asked a bandit.

"Yeah, they have it in that sack they are carrying. Cut them down and take them back to the hide out for questioning. I want to know who they are working for." said the cloaked.

One of the bandits pours a foul smelling liquid on a cloth and presses it to their faces causing them to pass out.

Hacey and Jacey came too tied up in some storage house that was largely empty. rodents crawling along along the ground, hands tied. "Ugh..." They could hear voices from the other room. "I took their cloaks off, they aren't people, their some kind of creatures. It's like a dragon and a person had a baby. I've never seen anything like them before. said the bandits.

"Jacey... Can you help me get these ropes off?" asked Hacey. "Yeah. I found a sharpened piece of wood. from a broken floorboard." whispered Jacey.

"They probably haven't messed with it, but if they have, we can simply kill them if the treasure won't respond to us." said the thief.

"You know we are running a big risk keeping this here? If a guard finds out, we'll be lucky for life in prison. More likely, we will be hanged for this."

"I don't intend to let that happen - no one knows it's here, and if anyone squeals, I'll kill them myself."

Hacey and Jacey waited until the thieves were asleep. then slipped free of the ropes and tip toed into the hall where the sleeping bandits were. Hacey loosed the treasure sack from the sleeping bandit's grip and tip toped out the door into the night.

The next morning the cloaked thief and the head of the bandits came in to see the treasure sack gone and the kids escaped. The thief in black just exited storage house. The head of the bandits cut one of his own men's throats and stabbed another one in the chest for failing.

Hacey and Jacey knew that the bandits were would pursue them relentlessly now, and if caught, would be killed on the spot, so they ran this time, they didn't walk. They were literally running for their lives. They would not stop for anything. ... until someone walked out from behind a tree.

"Hello Hacey and Jacey." said Corona.

"Corona? How could you be here?"

"I was sent by our holy creator to dispose of the doomsday weapon you carry in your arms." explained Corona.

"You don't understand, this thing is extremely dangerous! It acts on the most primal fears of everyone." said Hacey. "Only this world's crusader can dispose of it." said Jacey.

"I am more than capable of disposing of this burden you carry. Give it to me, and I will destroy it before your very eyes." said Corona.

"No! You can't be real." said Jacey.

"Give me the object." commanded Corona.

"No! I won't!" Hacey and Jacey pushed through the illusion. and kept running. Soon they were on the outskirts of Hyrule town. But the town was crawling with guards.

"This town is full of guards! There are checkpoints everywhere!" said Jacey.

"Look under the bridge, there's a small section of dry land we can hop across. Then, after we do that, we can disappear into that market full of people." said Hacey.

"Lets try." said Jacey.

Hacey and Jacey slid down the river banks on to the wet land below, and under the feet of the guards watching. When the guards back was turned they ran across into the market. They proceeded through the crowd watching their back. Shop keepers made them offers they declined. but as they made their way through the market, they spotted the thief describing their image and asking about them. their suspicious and erratic movements got the attention of Hylian guards who tapped them on the shoulders.

"Excuse me." said a Guard. "What are you children doing running around without your parents to supervise you. For that matter, why are your whole bodies covered?"

"Our mother is back at our house, and we wear coverings like this because we were burned in a fire and look hideous." said Hacey.

"What's in the sack?" asked the Guard.

"Something for our... uncle... Perhaps you can tell us where he lives. He's a crusader that lives in this town usually wears a green tunic and green cap. He knows the Princess." said Jacey.

"You mean Link? He's a Knight, not a Crusader. I've never heard the term Crusader before. Where is your mother?" asked the Guard.

"Kakariko village." said Hacey.

"Kakariko village? you are a long way from home!" exclaimed the Guard.

The guard waved his hand to motion for additional Guards. "The hoods and scarves. Take them off. Now."

Hacey and Jacey looked around... "Can we go some place private where no one will see us?"

"No. Take them off, or I and the guards will take them off for you." said the Guards.

"Please we'll show you who we are, just take us someplace private please." Hacey said with fear in his voice.

The guard motions to two of his subordinates. "Hold them while I check what's in the sack they are carrying. Then I'm going to take off their hoods and scarves because they seem to not know the rules around here." The Guard said as his subordinates held them.

Upon opening the sack, the guard discovered the crystal inside. He gasped. "It's a shard of the Triforce!"

"What's a Triforce?" asked Jacey.

"You two are under arrest for stealing a peice of the Triforce." the guards tied their hands behind them. "Now, about your identities."

"I'm Hacey, and my sister is named Jacey. We didn't steal this, someone else stole it, a thief working for bandits stole it, and we found it, and they have been chasing us all the way here." said Hacey.

A crowd gathered to watch the spectacle. "Everyone is watching us." said Jacey.

"Yeah, the royal vault was burglarized several days ago... now we know who did it." said the Guard.

"We didn't steal this, we recovered it and are here to return it to the person it belongs too." said Jacey.

"Here's what's going to happen. First, you're going to take the hoods and scarves off so everyone knows what you look like. Then, we're going to throw you in the castle dungeon and you'll be interrogated until you tell us the names of all your accomplices and locations of all your hideouts. If you are very lucky, and I mean very lucky, Princess Zelda might be in a good mood and sentence you both to life in prison. And if she's not, you have a hanging to look forward too.

Jacey broke down and started crying.

The guard held Hacey still and pulled back his hood. Everyone watched. Tears streamed down Hacey's eyes. As the green scales became invisible people gasped and covered their mouths. Soon the full dragon-like features of Hacey's face were fully visible for all to see."

"What in Hyrule are you?" said the Guards.

"Why? Why do you humiliate us so?" said Hacey.

"Take them away. Get them out of here." said the guard who threw Hacey and Jacey in a nearby horse drawn carriage and rode off with them.

Hacey and Jacey found themselves in dark cells in the castle dungeon for hours on end.

They heard footsteps coming down the corridors of the cells. Would this be the torturer? Hacey and Jacey both shook with fear.

"You two just couldn't stay out of trouble, could you." said Link with keys to the Cell.

"What's going to happen to us." asked Jacey.

"Zelda got in touch with your mother, I want to have a little chat with you ... then I guess you are going home."

"So we are not going to be hanged?" said Hacey.

"Of course not. And that Guard that had the nerve to abuse two little kids will be lucky if he has a job tomorrow." said Link.

"If you two get punished, that's up to your mother to decide, not us." said Link.

A hysterical Malon came to the two siblings. "My babies! Don't ever do this again! Half of Kakariko village was out searching for you all night!" she cried.

"I'm sorry mother. There was something that we had to do." said Jacey.

"I'm sorry Malon, I need them to answer a few questions first, you can stay with them while I talk to them." said Link.

"Of course Sir Link." said Malon.

"How did you two get ahold of a fragment of the Triforce?" asked Link.

"We took it from a thief that had a shard in a sack." said Hacey.

"Then what?" asked Link.

"We thought about taking it home, but then we got scared that bad people would hurt Malon for it, so we decided to take it to your house to destroy it." said Jacey.

"Why would I want to destroy a shard of the Triforce?" asked Link.

"It's a horrible evil thing, it makes all your worst nightmares happen when you go to sleep."

"What?" asked Malon. "Isn't the Triforce supposed to make the fondest wishes of your hearts come true?"

"It is..." said Link.

"what did you dream about?" asked Malon.

"The first night we dreamed we were at the final judgment standing before our former gods, Holy father and mother. He called us traitors, and said we had been killed in Hyrule, but wouldn't say when or how." said Jacey.

"The second night, we dreamed we were in the temple, in Soleil town, being tortured as heretics. our bodies were run through on stakes, but we were unable to pass out from the pain. The congregation was laughing and ridiculing us. Corona told us that this really happened to us in the other history."

"The Triforce doesn't torture people, that's not what it's for." said Link.

"Could it react to the fact they are from that other world?" asked Malon.

"I doubt it." said Link. "It's more likely they feel some regret for leaving Soleil and changing religions and fear him coming after them." said Link.

"I don't understand." said Malon.

"If your heart is filled with despair, and sadness, and you feel nothing but shame and guilt, and you think you deserve to die, thats the same thing as wishing to commit suicide." explained Link.

"You know my mother and father raised me to with stories from the book of Mudora about how good and kind the goddesses were. But Hacey and Jacey seem to tell me stories of war, slavery, death, more slavery, and more death." said Malon

"You only hear that because they are from Dark Soleil. Their situation is different. They were naturally born monsters, not transformed."

"There are temples to the creator in the Dark world as in the Light world." said Hacey.

"They are still afraid of him. They've lived in fear of him their whole lives." said Link.

"Can I take them home?" asked Malon.

"I don't see why not. said Link.

"What about the bandits they stole the Triforce?" asked Link.

"Don't let it bother you. They were in no danger even if the thieves had caught them. Honestly, I'm surprised they managed to escape with the Triforce and make it all the way to Hyrule Castle. I was going to go rescue them." assured Link.

"How do you know that?" asked Malon.

"I know the thief." said Link. "Just take them home, let them rest and recover from all this." Link continued.

A few days later a letter arrived addressed to Malon via a courier from Hyrule castle town. Malon had confined the two dragon children to the house as punishment for running away from home. She sat down and opened the letter that had been sealed with Zelda's wax emblem.

"Dear Malon Lon-Lon." the letter read. "I'm writing to inform you of the events last week regarding the arrest of your adoptive son and daughter. I am the thief that allowed the two children to steal a shard of the triforce. The shard was deliberately made for them to steal. This was to give them the chance to make a wish with the Triforce. A shard of the triforce that small would only been able to affect them, and not anyone else. The idea was to offer them a chance to be what their hearts desired."

The letter continued.

"I find it uprising that they managed to make it all the way to Hyrule castle on their own, escaping capture once. They were never in any danger of being killed by the thieves that caught them, they were all well compensated for this facade and told not to bring the children to any real harm. Link was going to rescue them anyway. Its also uprising they managed to locate and great Fairy, as this was not part of our plan, it really goes to show how bright they are.

"They could have wished to be Hylians or Soleil Humans. Instead, it filled them with pain and misery. It made all their worst nightmares come to pass. We did not expect this. This happened because the Shinrei Solieyuu has poisoned their minds. They have to overcome their fear of him to ever truly be free or happy. Signed, Zelda."

Malon felt guilty and put the letter down and went back to the bedroom the two dragon children shared. They were both sitting huddled over the book of Mudora. "Hacey, Jacey, punishment time is over. Go outside and play." said Malon. "I thought you said we were grounded for the next three days." said Hacey. "Yes, well, I just changed my mind. Go outside and play." said Malon.

Hacey and Jacey got up and went outside. Saria was outside waiting for them. "I thought you two were in trouble." asked Saria.

"We were." said Jacey.

That night, Hacey and Jacey had a dream they were standing in a darkened void. Solieyuu appeared before them. "Greetings, children."

"Wasn't this supposed to stop when the Crystal was returned?" asked Jacey.

"This is not a nightmare. I really am sending you a message. I've been watching over you for some time. I'm dissatisfied with your behavior." said Solieyuu.

"But you said we answer to Din, Nayru and Farore if we stay here." said Solieyuu.

"That's true." said Solieyuu. "That doesn't mean you blaspheme me."

"But you don't rule this world, the golden goddesses have said so." replied Hacey.

"Yes, I do. I rule everywhere. Din, Nayru, and Farore come from the Heavens, I am called Emperor of the Heavens." continued Solieyuu. "I am humoring my daughters by letting them rule this world and have the mortals here find salvation through them." said Solieyuu.

"But the book of Mudora doesn't say anything about you." said Jacey.

"I know. That's not relevant!" shouted Solieyuu causing the children to jump.

Solieyuu sighed. "You don't remember this, but you pleaded for your lives to be spared in the other history. I granted that request. I answered your plea." said Solieyuu.

Hacey and Jacey nodded. " In this history you asked me to permit you to stay here for a better life. Again, I agreed, but there was a cost associated with both those requests." said Solieyuu.

"There is a cost associated with both of those requests. I have a plan for you both. If you blaspheme me again, there will be consequences." Insisted Solieyuu.

"We like it here. The Humans here gave us a home. We aren't hunted like rodents and we aren't scavenging food from the trash." said Hacey.

"I understand, and I agree with you that you were treated unfairly by the Humans of Soleil. Those were the actions of sinful Humans. It won't happen again. Once your destiny is fulfilled believe me, no Human would dare raise a hand to you." said the Soleil deity.

"We praise Din, Nayru and Farore now." said Hacey.

"Yes I know. You sing my songs and say my prayers with their names." said the Soleil deity.

"I wrote the law on the hearts of all mortals in both the Light world and underworld. To have two of my children whom I loved and gifted life turn their backs on the gifts I have bestowed disappointed me, and makes me very sad. What you two have done is even worse, because in the other time line, you came to my temple and you begged for your lives before you were killed by the King's men. " said Solieyuu.

"It is our choice to live here." said Hacey.

"Yes, Hacey, and I would not dare prohibit you from living in whatever world you choose. However, what I am offended by is your audacity! To sing my songs in the name of another!" Solieyuu's eyes burned with fire. The glow frightened the two children causing them to scream.

"I think I need to show you that you are not beyond my reach no matter where you are. There is no where you can run. Nowhere you can hide from your holy mother and I. Your insolence warrants a punishment. A punishment that shows everyone that while I am kind and understanding, I don't like to be crossed, mocked, and taunted. You will do as you are told or bad things will happen to you. Defiance will be punished, obedience will be rewarded." Solieyuu vanishes.

The next day, Hacey and Jacey woke up to Malon. rousing them. "Are you feeling sick? Are you throwing up?" asked Malon.

"We're fine. What's the matter Mommy?" asked Jacey.

"Many parents have said their children have fallen gravely ill with some disease. It causes nausea and vomiting. Kakariko village has been quarantined by order of Princess Zelda." said Malon.

"What? No!" said Jacey as they ran outside. Sure enough, there were several children they knew lying in the streets. "Saria, Fado... I'm so sorry." said Hacey.

Saria puked up a little before saying. "My head is throbbing, I'm dizzy, and everything is blurry." said Saria.

Fortuna in her fortune teller costume leaned against a post.

"Just hold on, Saria, everything will be alright..." said Hacey.

"Why? Why them!" asked Jacey.

"I don't know what you are complaining about. Considering you brought this on yourselves making your highest father angry. Your lucky you have a mother that loves you as much as I do. I came to see to it this does not get out of hand. This is punishment. Unpleasant isn't it? Do what you are told and this won't be necessary." said Fortuna.

"But they could all die!" said Hacey.

"If they do die, whose fault will that be?" said Fortuna.

A man walked up to Fortune teller. "Who are you and why aren't you helping the sick kids?" asked the man.

"I have nothing to say to you." said Fortuna.

Fortuna felt a tap on the shoulder, she turned to see who it was to see a fist coming at her. which sent her reeling back though a wall.

"Din, that doesn't help matters any!" said Nayru.

"I know, it just felt really really good." said Din.

Farore worked on treating some of the afflicted Hylians.

Fortuna re-appeared as a golden ball before assuming Human form again.

"You two are despicable!" said Din.

Din felt something blast her from behind.

"How dare you lay a hand on my wife!" said Solieyuu.

"Good, you are who I really have a bone to pick with anyway. Din started to glow red. Her body started to turn golden. The sky started to turn dark.

"Hm. hm. hm. hm..." snickered Solieyuu as Din glowed a bright golden red life fire.

"So that's the way it is. I normally don't approve of physical violence, but.. Solieyuu's eyes glowed a bright white and golden. The ground beneath him began to shake and crackle as his Humanoid form began to dissolve. He became like a a coal black figure with wings inside a fireball like the sun, and it was so bright everyone had to avert their eyes as Din and Solieyuu floated into the sky. The ball of fire encompassing Din was smaller than the ball of fire encompassing Solieyuu.

Din made the first aggressive charge, slamming herself into Solieyuu with all her might as Din did as well. they ricochet off one another streaking across the skies over Hyrule. Zelda could see the struggle from a tower in Hyrule castle.

Din struggled with Solieyuu. "Been a while since you have fought another one of us? Let me guess. You are wondering how you will ever defeat me." said Solieyuu.

Din hurled a stream of fire incinerating everything in it's path... Solieyuu stood firm and blocked the stream of fire which flowed past him unharmed. Din charged, and Solieyuu stopped her dead in her tracks with a fist to the stomach. Din doubled over. Solieyuu smiled. "Hm... hm... hm... hm..." he then slapped her across the face with an open palm waving his finger in front of her.

"Our selfishness could lead to this world being torn apart! Not only will we die, but millions of Hylians could die if this fighting continues." Hacey said. Jacey looked around and saw Nayru and Farore treating the people afflicted with the disease. She could reverse some stages of the disease, ease the suffering, but they could not stop it."

Hacey walked over to Fortuna. "Please, stop the fighting. It's not worth the deaths of millions of Hylians." "Thats a good start." replied Fortuna. She watched with amusement as Soliyeuu clearly had the upper hand. "We apologize. We can no longer deny what we know to be true. We have seen your power with our own eyes. If you must, take our lives, not theirs." said Jacey. "We aren't interested in taking your lives." said Fortuna.

Fortuna looked up. "Dear, they get the message, you can stop now."

Solieyuu stopped Din dead in her tracks, and forced her to the ground, he then reverted to his Human form. Jacey ran to Din, and asked if she was alright. "I'll be fine." said Din.

"I believe you have something to say to me..." said Solieyuu.

"Holy Father... Please forgive us." said Hacey. "We were wrong, we were mistaken." Hacey cried with tears in his eyes.

"Was that so difficult?" said Solieyuu.

Both children were crying.

"Hold out your hands. Each of you." said Solieyuu.

"Why?" said Jacey.

"Because I told you too!" scolded Solieyuu.

They did as he said and he slapped both of their wrists. "There."

"Now, about the Hylians." sighed Solieyuu.

"Remember what you has happened here today..." said Solieyuu.

A bright flash descended on the village and all the ill children got up recovered from their illnesses.

"You helped us. It was all our fault and you helped us." said Hacey.

"No, Hacey, it's not your fault." said Nayru. "It's Solieyuu's fault."

"But you were able to fight. The father could not raise hand and make you disappear." said Jacey.

"No, it takes significantly more to destroy us, but he is so much like us..." said Nayru.

"He is a god, and you are goddesses." Hacey said.

"It's like we are of the of the same kind." said Nayru.

Farore walked over and hugged the two children. "We are going to do what we can to help you. We won't stand by and watch you be tortured by him."

Saria and Fado approached Hacey and Jacey. "What are you? Why did that evil man make us all sick?"

Jacey nods. "We ran away from the land of Soleil where our god and goddess reign. We were marked for death by the denizens of our land and the high priests. We came here for a better life."

"What do you look like under the hoods?" asked Fado.

"We were burned in a fire and look hideous." said Hacey.

"I don't believe you. You wear those because you are ashamed of something." said Saria.

Link walked up. "I'm here to confront the bastard that made all the children sick." Nayru stopped Link.

"Sir Link, we don't wish anymore punishment to befall the village. we cannot defy our highest father." said Jacey.

"Stop wearing the coverings, Hacey and Jacey. He uses it as a means to make you ashamed of who you are." said Link..

"Your not that hideous, your dragons. Being dragons does not make you hideous. I'm going to deal with Solieyuu's tyranny. He crossed the line."

Link walked over and removed the hoods and scarves from the two children.

"Aww, they look like cute baby dragons with big blue eyes." said Saria.

"Awesome I had no idea you two were dragons! Look Ma! Dragons!" said Mido. "Can you spit fire?" asked Fado.

"No, not now." said Hacey.

Saria runs Jacey and gives her a hug. Fado kisses Hacey on the cheek.

"So we're not the most disgusting thing you have ever seen?" asked Jacey.

"not by a long shot." replied Saria.

"What is happening here is not your fault. You did not create this situation, he did. Don't let him tell you otherwise. He's going to pay for this, I promise you." said Link.

"But he is the highest father, the creator of all things. Your goddesses could not stop him even with the home field advantage." said Jacey.

"Link, Din Nayru and Farore are beautiful, lovely and kind. But considering what just happened, perhaps they should be submissive and obey the highest father." said Hacey.

"If we were that spineless and that cowardly, we would have surrendered to Ganon long ago." said Link.

Link turned and walked back to Hyrule castle. Nayru approached Hacey and Jacey. The two dragon children dropped to their knees. "Kind golden goddesses of Hyrule, and holy daughters, we are at your service to the extent your commands do not conflict with that of the highest mother and father." they said.

"Stand up. You shouldn't live on your knees." said Nayru.

Back at Hyrule castle Link stomped into the castle chambers, Zelda was waiting for him.

"We have to do something about the gods from Soleil. This cannot be allowed to go on. I'm willing to go through the gate and deal with that monster myself, but I want to know why you have not chosen to seal the gate."

"They've modified the gate in a manner we don't understand to keep the connection between our two worlds open continuously. The gate can still access the other Hyrule dimension, but it never truly shuts off anymore." said Zelda.

"The gate's connection will probably sever if we destroy their gate." said Link.

"That would trap you in their world." said Zelda.

"I know that, but if it saves our world from centuries of slavery, I'll do it." said Link.

"What if Ganon returns?" asked Zelda.

"I never thought I'd say this, but, Ganon is preferable to Solieyuu." said Link.

"I wonder if when Ganon was dreaming up all his evil schemes and fantasies, if he ever considered there might be somebody worse than he. He always said if he couldn't rule Hyrule, he'd bring about it's demise. If he only knew." said Link.

"Sealing their gate will not stop Solieyuu from this world Link." interjected Nayru.

"Zelda and Link dropped to their knees at the sight of Din, Nayru and Farore. "Golden Goddesses."

"Stand, you really shouldn't kneel to us. We are here to explain why your plan to seal their gate won't work." said Farore.

"Solieyuu does not need their gate to reach our world. He only ever needed it one time to discover Hyrule's location." said Naryu.

"Do you mean to find out what dimension this was?" asked Link.

"He's not from another dimension. Soleil is in this dimension. Just very far away." said Nayru.

"So, is Soleil a land across the great sea? I've sailed to Labrynna and Holodrum." asked Link.

"No, further, you can never find Soleil by sailing because it is another world out in the Heavens." explained Din.

"I don't understand." said Link.

"Learn." said Nayru. "The sun seems to travel across the sky and set at night. But in truth, it is Hyrule itself that travels around the sun."

"I still don't understand." said Link.

"I'll show him." said Din as she put her arms around Link. "Put your arms around my waist.

With a snap of her fingers Din shot with Link straight up into the sky out of sight. "Open your eyes Link." Din said.

He looked and saw the world of Hyrule in front of him, the sun off to his left, stars off to his right. Din pointed. "That large continent is Hyrule the Country. That Continent in the north is Labynna. The Island in the south west is dragon roost island."

"Is this the Heavens?" asked Link. "This is where the world of Hyrule meets the Heavens." said Din.

"It looks like the world is turning slowly." said Link.

"It is. When the world faces the sun, that makes day, when the world faces away from the sun, that makes the night." said Din.

"Where is Soleil?" asked Link.

Din looked around, she looked away from the planet. "That way." she said pointing.

"I don't see anything but stars and blackness." said Link.

"Too far away for you to see, you'd have to go very far, traveling past many suns and many planets - only a Shinrei like myself, Nayru and Farore can do this." said Din.

Din returned Link instantly to the palace. Din held him close with a smile to calm him down...

"We always thought we were the center of everything, that you created this world for us. It really is amazing. What world do your kind call home?" asked Link.

"We don't have a world, we were born out in the heavens by the will of the universe itself. Always immortal, ethereal, able to exist beyond time and space." said Nayru.

"So we can't kill Solieyuu like we can Ganon." asked Link.

"No mortal can kill a Shinrei, that does not mean he cannot be prevented from conquering this world." said Farore.

"Are the Soleil gods your parents? Is Solieyuu telling the truth?" asked Zelda.

"... No." said Nayru nervously. "He is as related to us, Zelda, as you are to Malon."

"Malon? I'm not related to her in the least." exclaimed Zelda.

"But you are Hylians. That is the relation you share." said Nayru.

"I understand. I'll do whatever it takes to stop Solieyuu."

"I suppose you have a plan?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to go to the Palace of Peace in the world of Soleil." Link said.

"That may not be the best idea, you could be killed in Soleil, and being that Solieyuu rules there, the Golden Goddesses won't be able to revive you should you die." said Zelda.

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained Zelda."

A few days later, a Shaman of Soliyeuu Kami came though the portal to Soleil. He traveled to to Hyrule Castle and asked for an audience with Princess Zelda, and Sir Link.

"I am a servant of the holy creator and highest father." said the Shaman.

"I have a feeling I know why you have come here." said Link.

"Indeed. Our holy parents have imparted us with knowledge of the foreign land of Hyrule. I've come to be a representative to both you, and the common people of Hyrule."

"You must be kidding me. If you think I'm going to permit traveling foreign holy men of ..." Link stopped her.

"Zelda be quiet." said Link.

Zelda looked at Link Irate before Link said.

"If what Solieyuu Kami says is true, he should not fear me going to Soleil and seeing how the people of Soleil live. Soleil may be a world of peace, or it may be a world enslaved. I cannot know until I see it with my own two eyes. I am after all, only one man." said Link.

"I see. That is not an unreasonable request. The creator would want to provide you with evidence." said the Shaman.

"Come with me. Your journey with the creator is only beginning." said the Shaman.

Link walked to the gate hesitant to step through at first, but he remembered the stakes. When he reached the other side, he was greeted by guards and the High Shaman of Soleil town. "He is possessed by an evil spirit. Seize him." commanded the High Shaman.

Immediately the guards grabbed Link, but Link threw the guards off of him. One of the Guards grabbed him and took the Master sword from him. Link managed to grab the butt of his sword and used it to break one of the guard's nose causing blood to gush down his face. Two more guards grabbed him and began punching him in the stomach and face. Link fight back, punching one of the guards out while the High Shaman struck him on the head with his staff. The remaining guards still standing began punching and kicking him. He looked up at the shaman who said. "Don't worry, everything will be alright." before turning to the guards saying "take him to the cells under the temple." which was the last think Link heard before he was knocked out.

Link awoke in a cell his wrists and ankles chained up... "Ughhh." Link groaned.

"I am pleased you have come to Soleil, Link, Crusader of Hyrule." said the High Shaman.

"Ugh... I must have been jumped from behind and clobbered." said Link in shackles.

"Indeed. The creator informed us you were coming. He has instructed us to bring you here, because you wish to reconcile your differences..." said the Shaman.

"That's one way of putting it." said Link.

"You should know that the creator will not stand for one who has wickedness and evil within their hearts to stand before his throne in the Palace of Peace." replied the Shaman.

"Wickedness from your perception. Justice from mine. Your creator has a warped sense of right and wrong." said Link.

"The creator is the epitome of goodness, he is the arbiter of what is good, and righteous. We will expel the evil within your soul. When you are pure, and when you are pious, you will then answer the creator's irresistible voice, atone for your sins, and be made one of his holy messengers." said the Shaman.

The shaman began chanting As they did their eyes glowed as they surrounded Link. Link heard a Ringing in his ears that kept getting louder. The ringing became and uncontrollable whine. His spine, and head surged with pain. he squirmed and struggled but the shackles kept him still.

Please stop!" was all he could get out before he began screaming. The screaming and crying was uncontrollable. It was so loud villagers outside the temple could hear the screaming and crying. The villagers hearing this paused briefly and prayed for the creator to save the Hylian's soul.

After several hours of torture, Link passed out in his cell. The Shaman looked over him as a shadow began to rise from his body, The dark shadow took Link's form and glowed with red eyes and a wicked smile. "You miserable wretches! I'll enjoy peeling your skin and tearing you limb from limb." squealed the shadow.

"So the essence of evil and wickedness shows itself." said the Shaman.

"You disgusting vermin who serve that horrendous youkai. I'm going to exterminate the entire lot of you! Not one Human in this building is going to leave here alive!"

"An evil poltergeist like you shall not defile his holy temple!"

With that, Dark Link sliced the Shaman in half with his shadow blade. Dark Link walked down the corridor with black mist flowing off of him. His red eyes were seething with anger. More Acolytes of Solieyuu Kami tried to damage the Shadow of Link, but he sliced them apart with his sword. He then reached the sanctuary and walked up to the Altar where the statues of Solieyuu and Fortuna stood. Shadow Link picked up the stone monuments and hurled them at the congregation, killing a few Soleil adults and one or two children. The Soleil worshipers were terrified and ran for their lives.

"You can't run from me cowards, I'm going to kill you all." said Dark Link.

"Hey... poltergeist... over here." said Corona with holy sword brandished."

"You... I remember you..." said Dark Link.

"If you want to burn down one of the creator's temples, then you will have to go through me to do it." said Corona.

Corona charged at Dark Link, swinging his sword, and using both expressions of his holy power as the Crusader of History, and his animal spirit magic. Dark Link moved so fast Corona could hardly keep up. Each swing was met with a familiar counter, and when Corona did connect with Dark Link, the slice seemed to make this smoke and ash spew from his body. Corona moved like lightning to counter the evil shadow. for every swing Corona made, Dark Link swung back. Corona kept hacking parts of Dark Link apart. Eventually he got the upper hand and ran his holy sword through Dark Link's neck, discharging all the holy power of Solieyuu Kami bestowed as he could. Dark Link gave one final scream before he exploded into huge plume of black smoke leaving nothing but a crater. Corona then searched the damaged temple for survivors.

Corona found Link down in the exorcism chamber underneath the Temple. He checked his pulse to see if he was still alive. He also checked the many Soleil acolytes and running the underground dungeon Dark Link killed. He scooped up Link's body and hauled him off. Link woke up in an unfamiliar house.

"Where am I?" asked Link.

"Still in Soleil city." said Alice...

"How did I get here?" asked Link.

"My Husband brought you here after your exorcism." replied Alice.

"What happened?" asked Link.

Corona came in. "He's awake."

"He's very weak." said Alice.

"What happened?" asked Link a second time.

"When they exorcised you, some demon came out of your body and attacked everyone, killed all the guards in the dungeon, and then started attacking people praying during the services. 8 guards were killed. 6 adults, and two children died." explained Corona.

"It must have been Dark Link. Where is Dark Link?" asked Link.

"Dead. At least I think it's dead, it exploded." explained Corona.

"No one is supposed to defeat Dark Link but me." said Link.

"Why are you here Link? Why did you come through the gate to the world of Soleil?"

"I want to speak to Solieyuu Kami, and let him know that if he does not stop sending his minions through the gate between Soleil and Hyrule there will be war." said Link.

"It's not my place to stop you from speaking to the Lord creator, but you should realize, you have no choice. If you absolutely refuse to serve the creator, and his wife you will all die. If the three golden goddesses refuse to pay the proper respect to their father and mother they will be killed. It is an act of mercy he is permitting Din, Nayru, and Farore to reign on the world of Hyrule.

"I can't accept that, you are asking my people to give up their freedom to choose." said Link.

"You have a choice, your choices are you worship the Lord and his wife, and rejoice in your service to them, or you all die. That's your choice. It's as simple as that." explained Corona.

"It's not so bad." said Corona.

"It is that bad, he's a liar and a fraud anyway. Why are you helping me anyway?" asked Link.

"If the creator wanted you dead, you'd be dead, and you would never have been allowed to come here. The creator hasn't told me he wants you dead. So he probably wants you alive." said Alice.

"You know I am going to the Palace of Peace." stated Link.

"I know." said Corona.

"You aren't going to try and stop me?" asked Link.

"No. You are entitled to say your peace to him, just as I was. One of two things will happen. You will die a very painful death in a bright beam of light like Amon did. The other option is you come back rehabilitated in your ways." Corona explains.

"Does that mean one as of you?" asked Link.

"If that means knowing the truth, yes." said Corona.

"Know my truth, Corona. The truth is this. I saw him wounded." said Link.

"What do you mean?" asked Alice.

"I mean, I saw Din injure him and inflict pain. Granted, a fight broke out..." continued Link.

"Who was the victor?" asked Alice.

"Solieyuu was. Din was doubling over in pain. If she'd been mortal, I'd think she'd be bleeding. She looked as if parts of her were damaged. But so was Solieyuu. Solieyuu flinched. He even mentioned it had been a very long time since he experienced anything like pain."

"It stands to reason that the most high of gods could inflict pain on lower gods." said Corona. "It's only we mortals that cannot hurt them."

"I don't think my dear goddesses are goddesses any longer. Powerful beings yes, but they have weak spots." said Link.

"Be careful Link, your goddesses might just abandon you for saying that." said Corona.

"I would love them even if they were mortals Corona, whenever I am near them, I get the sensation they have been good to me." replied Link.

Link looked up as if he just had a flash of inspiration "I now see a common theme in our history. One common thread that both our myths about or beginnings have. They came. Both the Golden Goddesses of Hyrule and the Lord and Lady of Soleil came to a world covered in darkness, a world without light. They brought with them light, and law. But the world was already here." said Link.

"What does that have to do with anything?" said Corona.

"As in they came from the Heavens. They traveled here, Solieyuu and Fortuna to Soleil. Din, Nayru and Farore to Hyrule - They came from the Heavens, thats explains how they knew each other. They had a history. They didn't create these worlds, they traveled to these worlds. They raised these worlds like farmers that raise crops and horses."

"why does this matter?" asked Corona.

"Because they had a beginning, they aren't perfect, or invincible. They make mistakes and can be hurt like Mortals can." said Link.

"If you think you can defeat creator, you are delusional. I will take you to the Tower of Babel. But you have to be invited to enter the Palace of Peace before you are dead." said Corona.

"I'll return after a while Alice, I'm going to take Link to the Tower of Babel." said Corona.

Alice kissed Corona on the cheek. "Safe journey."

Back in the world of Hyrule, an obnoxious Shaman disturbs the peace of Kakariko village. The Shaman was quite instantiate of being heard and seemed to know Hacey and Jacey were present here.

Hacey and Jacey got nervous as Malon said "Pay that loudmouth blasphemer no mind. People like him are doing some very tricky mind-games He has has ulterior motives there that involve terrorizing you. I don't know what he's planning but ignore him as much as possible...or come to me. I will deal with them if necessary. If he bothers you tell me."

Hacey tugged on Malon. "He bothers us whenever we go outside and play."

Malon runs her fingers over Hacey gingerly. "You mean he's out there waiting for you?"

Hacey nodded "Yes."

"And he won't leave you alone?" asked Malon.

Malon got upset, "Well, I have a carpet beater brush with his name on it, then."

Saria stood at the door... "Hey Jacey, we're going to go throw things at the strange crazy man."

"You mustn't do that! Thats a really bad idea. If you mistreat a Shaman, you may wind up with another plague like last time!" Hacey replied Saria. Lets just ignore the bad Shaman, he wants attention, maybe he'll go away."

Jacey listened to the street preaching of the Shaman. "He is telling the story wrong!"

"What do you mean 'wrong?' asked Malon.

"I mean he messed up the story. One of the first large scale temples built to honor our creator in the Light world was built by Tapir. In the other history, this temple was destroyed by the creator when the monster Chameleon defiled it. Tapir lost his faith in the creator and died of thirst wandering in the desert. "This History is different. In this history, the desert temple of Camellia still stands to this very day, and a similar temple stands in the Dark world at the same location in the Dark World." explained Jacey.

"Are you sure? Is he lying or mistaken?" asked Malon.

"He's lying! I know he's lying!" said Hacey.

Saria spoke up. "You better go say something then."

The kids go outside together as a group. The shaman sees them turns and walks over to Hacey and Jacey...

"Tapir was once lost in Camellia desert, dying of thirst, he had abandoned the Holy father and Holy mother..."

"You liar! I've been to Camellia desert, both in the Light world, and the dark world! I know that story! The temple stands to this very day. So why won't you leave us alone!

Malon slipped around hiding behind a tree with the carpet brush

The Shaman said To the top is the rock of reflection. To the right is the rock of prostration. Touch and repent.

Jacey shouted to support her brother... "Shut up! Just because you wear the cloth and carry the staff doesn't mean you speak the truth!

"You insolent little brats! didn't your parents ever teach you to respect authority! I'm going to give you a sound thrashing myself!" threatened the Shaman.

Malon heard this and spoke up "Hey, preacher man. know the difference between you and a dirty rug?"

The Shaman said I'll be with you momentarily. Ignorant woman.

Hacey gathered up all the courage he could... "Listen you con man. I have seen the face of our Holy father. I have spoken the word in the light of the fire. You have no place telling us to repent, when we have repented in the name of the sins of this entire town. You fraud! You charlatan who takes the word and warps it to beat people down!"

Malon said wrong answer, ... Malon began swinging the carpet beater as hard as she could about the Shaman "the carpet..." whap! "has the common sense" whap! to stay put and shaddup while it gets a beating!

Malon continued chasing the retreating Shaman as she batters up one side of him and down the other with the carpet beater.

The Shaman flinches and tries to defend himself and get away from Malon when Hacey takes his staff away from him so Malon can whail on the Shaman.

The Shaman continued to retreat as Malon chased him, driving him off with the dusty carpet beater.

"Hacey don't!" Jacey said as Hacey attempts to break the staff over the stone side of the town fountain.

He strikes it repeatedly against the rocks face until it breaks. When he does this lightning and sparks fly out of the staff.

Jacey covered her mouth at what Hacey just did... "the Lord will..." Hacey replied... "I know.

"We will be burned..." cried Jacey... Hacey replied "I know that!"

"He would have killed our mother. No preacher should do that." explained Hacey

Malon returned the Shaman having fled. I don't think so, not after I ran him off like a skunk with the rug broom!

All we can do now is repent and ask for mercy."

Malon hugged the two kids... :Hey, hey, I was the one who went all bug-catcher on him."

Malon saw the tears and said. "Oh cut it out. he was a charlatan who, from the sound of it, didn't know his own religion."

Malon said "If I were Solieyuu I'd smite him for failing his religion lessons."

Fortuna could be heard saying... "True true." Fortuna appeared with a smile.

Hacey replied "Holy mother, you don't usually carry out death sentences." Fortuna grinned in responds. "I can, I rarely do, but I can. I'm not here to carry out an execution today." Fortuna waves her hand and the Staff re-assembles. "It wasn't necessary to break this."

Hacey tried defending himself "Holy mother, He was a bad man, who would rather drive people away from the faith."

Fortuna perfected the staff. "I know. Thats why he was sent here." Fortuna then handed it to Hacey. "Here you go. It's yours now."

Fortuna vanished with a smile.

Hacey put his hand on the staff and it glowed He then understood... "The father said I had a destiny. Is this what he meant?" Hacey dropped the staff and ran to Malon. Malon hugged Hacey back.

Solieyuu sent the worst Shaman in the world to be Hyrule's Shaman on purpose so he could he'd be defeated. Then he'd show what a good god he is by exhaling this dragon boy and making him a Shaman. They look innocent, and they are tolerant and respect the three goddesses and Hyrule Culture.

Hacey goes inside and sits in his room to think about what just happened... "They want me to be a shaman."

Jacey followed him.

Hacey told Jacey and Malon "All we do is find new ways to cause trouble." Hacey thought deeply. He knew it mean he could grow up and run the first Hyrule Temple when Solieyuu takes over. Alternatively, he could go back to Soleil, maybe even teach in the very Temple he was executed in the other version of History in some day. He doesn't want to do it. The idea of having to speak in that place on a regular basis made his stomach turn.

Hacey spoke up. "Mama..."

Malon replied. "Hmm?"

Hacey pleaded "Mama... Tell me I can't be a Shaman. Please. Threaten to punish me and take the staff away from me. Before it is too late."

Malon sighed "As if I'd let that creep have you. You may not be a Shaman, because no child of mine will officiate for any evil spirit.

Malon took the staff... "As to this..." She picks the staff up and looks to the fireplace, considering... "It's not wood. It looks like some sort of metal and crystal thing. Malon hmms... "I wonder if the blacksmith could slag this evil staff."

Hacey wanted it not to look like he's voluntarily rejecting this "calling". He wants to make it look like it's Malon imposing this. The threat has to look and feel real to 'deceive' Solieyuu.

Malon examined the staff. "Well, no evil spirits with an ego the size of the moon and probably a penis the size of a Pols Voice's is going to turn my child into his slave. The staff is going to lie buried in the yard until I can figure out the most effective way of destroying it.

Jacey promised "We won't dig it up."

Malon replied "That's correct, you won't!" Malon walked outside and they wait for her to return. She returned empty handed.

Back in the world of Soleil, Link walked with Corona to the Palace of peace. The more he walked, the harder his steps became and Corona propped him up for support.

"Are you certain you are alright Link?" asked Corona.

"I don't think so. Some of that magic you used in that exorcism..." Link stammered.

"Exorcisms have been known to kill people on occasion." explained Corona. "I saw it in Camellia Desert in the other History."

"How far to the tower?" asked Link with sweat coming down his forehead.

"We have had to walk all the way around, but it's just past Iris. We can stop in Iris and rest." Corona assured him.

"I know an old woman who wouldn't mind giving you a place to nap for an hour." said Corona as he walked into Iris, he walked to the old woman's house to meet Klin. "Corona... whose your friend?"

"This is Link. He's a visitor from Hyrule." said Corona.

The old witch smiled. "Good to see you again."

"Thee old witch is going senile. She may think your someone else." explained Klin. "He doesn't look so good. What happened to him?"

"He had a demon exorcised from him, and I think the Shaman in Soleil town made a mess of him." replied Corona.

"I think I have some medicine, but I don't know why you brought him all the way out here." asked Klin.

"We are going to climb the tower of Babel to reach the Palace of peace." Corona said as Klin's eyes widened. Klin pulled him out of earshot of Link. "He won't make it."

"I know. He thinks he's going there to stop whats happening to his world. He's not. He's going there to rest in peace." explained Corona.

"The creator might not want him..." said Klin.

"He's worthy." said Corona. "I know this man. I have seen his works. If I have one tenth the dignity in my heart when I die I should be so lucky. I need you to treat him so he can do this final task before his life ends."

"I'll do anything I can." said Klin.

"It is not just the boy's body, but his soul was damaged." said the old witch.

"Here, drink this." Klin had him drink a foul smelling and tasting concoction.

"What is this?" Link coughed. "It will help heal your physical injuries." said Klin.

"We'll leave for the Tower of Babel tomorrow." said Corona.

The next day, Link felt somewhat better and made his way south of Iris to the tower of Babel. Two guards stopped Corona. "Do you have the King's permission to climb the tower of Babel?"

"I have a command by the High Shaman of Soleil town. Now stand aside. I am the Crusader of History." said Corona. The guards stood aside. Corona rode the elevator with Link to the top of the tower.

"What is supposed to happen now?" asked Link. "The creator provided me with a long vine to climb, but when I reached the top, I could no longer see the ground below." said Corona. "It's not here though."

Link breathed shallow. "Ugh." He vanished as he faded and disappeared.

"Good journey friend. Maybe some day, I'll see you in paradise, but I have a life to live and a family to raise."

Link woke up. His physical wounds were all gone, but he still felt exhausted. He stood up on the soft grass.

"Ohh..." Link rubbed his head.

"Welcome to the Palace of Peace." said the souls dressed in white floating a foot off the ground. "Are you Human? You look like Humans." said Link.

Link could see the magical aura sustaining them... "They must not be real. Or they are phantoms of Solieyuu's creation from his memories." said Link.

"We are. You must be a crusader to be here while still living. We thought the Crusade of History has come to an end." said the lady with green hair.

"Take me to your master." said Link.

"Creator?" said the woman with green hair. "That's not up to me. Here have an apple." the woman with green hair offered her.

"I'm not to eat anything here." said Link.

"We will get you robes white robes and oil to prepare you for eternity." said the woman with green hair.

"I don't want any white robes. I'm not spending eternity here." said Link.

"Yes, you are!" a loud thunderous voice came from the sky.

The girl dropped to her knees.

"Bring the crusader from Hyrule to my throne room." said Solieyuu's voice.

"Yes Lord." said the green haired woman.

The Green haired woman walked Link along the path to the Palace of peace. Once in the castle Link saw a blinding flash and found himself out in a beautiful courtyard with two golden doors up front. The doors opened and light poured from them. Solieyuu and Fortuna emerged from the gate. "Welcome to my home, this is where I receive guests." said Solieyuu.

"I came to make my stand against you." said Link.

"Stand against us?" said Fortuna.

"You are going to stop sending Shaman to my world, shut down your gate, and leave Hyrule, or I will kill you both." said Link.

The two Shinrei deities laughed. "You can't be serious." said Solieyuu.

Link drew his sword. "I'm very serious."

Link suddenly grabbed his head and rubbed it. His head still hurt from the exorcism. Sweat beaded down his forehead.

"A little sleepy, Link? Maybe you should have slept a little more after that exorcism." said Solieyuu.

"You weren't supposed to draw Dark Link out like that." said Link.

"We cannot stand darkness and evil, Link. You had to be purified to come here." said Fortuna.

Link charged unexpectedly at Solieyuu, sword drawn. Solieyuu avoided the swing easily and grabbed the blade. "I can still fight."

Solieyuu craned the blade up with his hand, and created an electrical looking surge that caused the blade of the Master sword to shatter with only a broken hilt remaining.

"I apologize for breaking your sword. You'll get a replacement sword soon enough, as well as plenty of rest." said Solieyuu.

"How?" exclaimed Link.

"You aren't fighting Ganon, Link." explained Solieyuu. "You never had any chance of hurting me."

Link grabbed his forehead. "I'm so tired. What's happening to me?" said Link.

"You are dying." said Fortuna.

"Dying!" said Link.

"I don't know what you thought was going to happen." said Solieyuu.

"You damned liar. We Hylians aren't like your slaves on Soleil. We're not going to roll over and take it from you."

"You are only making it harder on yourself. When you wake up, you will be one of my souls. You will know no pain and feel only the delight and pleasure of serving me."

Link stood up. "I won't let it happen! The one who will defeat you will be me!"

Just then a fireball collided with Soliyeuu blasting Link back.

Soliyeuu looked up to see Din staring down at him. "I thought maybe you'd followed him here."

Din looked down at Link. "I can keep him busy a minute or two at most! While his attention is focused on me, do what you came here to do!"

Din unleashed a furious attack on Solieyuu, which he just laughed off.

"I call upon the power of the Triforce, as I am prepared to make my wish." said Link.

Soliyeuu scoffed at the girl's gesture as he pinned his oppressive gaze on her.

"I'm starting to get very annoyed by your behavior. Din." threatened Solieyuu.

"I'm about to get a whole lot more annoying, Solieyuu." hissed Din, clenching her fists as the color drained from her face..

"That's "father" to you. You're not to talk to me like that." said Soliyeuu with a smile.

"You are not my father!" said Din.

"Consider this an adoption." said Solieyuu.

Din caused a vortex of fire around herself. "You haven't changed a bit over the Eons. Arrogant, proud, you think you can't lose."

"Link! Hurry!" Din cried as Solieyuu reached through her magical fire barrier effortlessly and grabbed her, flinging her to the ground.

"You know Din, if you won't listen to your father, I'm going to have to start using discipline." Solieyuu said grabbing her neck.

"You are not my father!" said Din again.

"I'm the Emperor of the Heavens. The Heavens which we Shinrei come. If I say I want you and your sisters as my daughters, then so shall it be. You'll learn to obey. It may be painful for a while, but that will pass, when your spirit is broken I will of course forgive you. We will have a happy life together as a family. You will learn to listen to your parents and do as your told." said Solieyuu.

"Solieyuu, don't really hurt her!" pleaded Fortuna.

"Don't worry, dear, I'm merely correcting her unruly behavior." He said as Din swung at his face with her fists. Solieyuu responded by putting her in a head lock, and started surrounding her body with Crysta line shards... "No, not this again." she shouted as she used her fire to blast the shards off her.

"Solieyuu, it's too much!" cried Fortuna. "Will you stop worrying! This is a love tap compared to what I could do to her!" said Solieyuu.

Link looked up at the pretty goddess as they struggled with the angry male god, her voice choking from the strangulation."

Link rolled up his sleeve and the symbol of all three Triforce glowed on his arm. He wailed as the three elements of the Triforce extracted from his arm and grew larger in size until they were a bright beacon on the court yard. Solieyuu turned towards the light to see what was producing it.

Please state the true wish of your heart, Triforce bearer, it will be granted." said the Triforce.

I wish that all Humans and Hylians in the world of Soleil and Hyrule have complete knowledge of the true history of the Shinrei known as Solieyuu Kami and Fortuna Megami. I want them to know everything about him, who he is, who his wife is, where he came from, all of his plans, his secrets, and the truth about his history, and all those he has denied salvation.

It took but a moment as Link fell silent for it all to occur:

All around the world of Soleil, followers of Solieyuu Kami froze in confounded silence as their minds were filled with the harsh truth about the nature of Solieyuu Kami. For the first time, their lord was envisioned in their minds stripped to nothing but his true deplorable face, deep in broken promises. As these revelations dawned across their long deceived subjects, Solieyuu and Fortuna doubled over in searing pain.

"Ughhhh unnn... urggghhh." Solieyuu cried as the spirit energy of his Human followers was leaving him. Fortuna also collapsed in pain.

"I feel like I have been asleep for a very long time... But now I wake." said the Shaman in the Temple.

The shock of all the new knowledge entering their minds caused many to stop what they were doing and just stand.

Corona watched as the Golden glow from his Holy sword faded and his sword reverted back to it's normal color prior to him being blessed in the Ceremony by King Raffessia.

Solieyuu and Fortuna were changing as Link watched. The light that surrounded them faded and their pristine white robes turned a grayish color. The Angelic golden wings they both had vanished and they both lost a foot and a half in height.

"They are reverting to their normal form." said Din.

"This is what they normally look like?" asked Link.

"Yes." said Nayru.

"They no longer have the ability to over power us, half their power was from the spirits of the Humans who prayed to them and worshiped them. We now have the upper hand, and we can defeat them if we must." said Farore.

"But we have to spend a few thousand years living with these two, making sure they don't cause trouble." said Din.

"He can't hurt you anymore Din, he's lost what made him so powerful." said Nayru.

"I still want to punch him a few times for Kakariko village, and for beating me up." Din said.

Nayru restrained Din. "Don't lower yourself to his level."

"What do you mortals expect to accomplish without your creator? Mortals lack the strength to live without their creator. There will always be Humans who wallow in despair. Without me, you have taken hope away from them." said Solieyuu huffing on his knees.

"False hope." said Link.

"The hands of man deal in false justice and forsaken love. Without me, your reign will end in chaos and self destruction." explained Solieyuu

"You dealt with forsaken justice and false love. Arbitrary punishment. You sanctioned wars of extermination, you condemned the woman you love to watch a thousand year war of bloodshed while powerless to stop it. You treated her like she was inferior. You lie to children to make them fight for you!" said Link.

"I still love him, he is my Husband." said Fortuna.

"I don't see how." said Link.

"Before you return to Hyrule gloating about your victory, remember this. Without me, there can be no afterlife. All of mankind will die as mortals without exception." said Solieyuu.

"As it should always be, it makes life precious. We all have one single life to live, and when that life ends, it ends." said Link.

"What about Ganon and the Triforce? asked Din.

"It's time you left Hyrule and took the Triforce with you." said Link.

"You want us to remove the Triforce?" asked Farore.

"A long as it exists mortals will covet it's power. It is best if it were destroyed so that no mortals ever lust for it again. Go keep Solieyuu and his wife company. Don't ever return to Hyrule, and make sure Solieyuu and Fortuna never return to Soleil, until such time that mortals are the Divine Spirits are prepared to be equals." said Link.

"Nayru and Din each took one of Solieyuu's arms and Farore locked arms with Fortuna. The three Hyrule goddesses looked to Link with sad expressions as they knew this was likely to be their final good bye. "You may forget but we never will." said Nayru before the goddesses vanished up into the sky.

Link exited the Palace of peace and the portal at the top of the tower of Babel vanished behind him.

"In my darkest hours, and my despair, the words of Lord Solieyuu comforted me. Now the books are worth less than the paper they are written on." said Corona.

"So write a better book. A book that doesn't tell people to murder and torture Heretics." said Link.

"What about Ganon?" asked Corona.

"If he returns he'll face the justice of the people of Hyrule." said Link. "He was our enemy, not that of the Shinrei, and we have to deal with him on our own."

"What about your reincarnation cycle?" asked Corona.

"It will stop now, and when I die, I'll stay dead." said Link.

"But I will miss Nayru's harp playing, and Din's dancing." continued Link.

"What do you mean?" asked Corona.

"I have memories laying with my head in her lap as she ran her fingers through my hair, kissing my forehead. I remember dancing with Din's fire all around me as we laughed and giggled in a place unlike anywhere in Hyrule with the stars all around me. I remember running though fields with Farore and trees. These memories show up in fragments. They are here one day, gone the next." said Link.

"Do you think you are a divine spirit?" asked Corona.

"I don't think so. But I think I'm somehow different from other mortals." explained Link tiredly.

"Do you think the Shinrei will ever return?" asked Corona.

"The Spirit successors may return, there may be different Spirit successors out there. I am going to miss Nayru singing to me, playing her harp for me, and all the things the other golden goddesses did for me when my body died over the 13 or 14 times I've died and come back. Link said as he thought back.

"It sounds as if you were in love with them." said Zelda.

"They were a constant, Zelda. You weren't in every lifetime I have lived. Neither was Ganondorf Dragmire. But I know there were instances where you and I looked different. Times your hair was brown, or you were taller, Zelda.

"Well, I'm going to be there for you for the rest of this life, no matter what happens. I'm your wife. If you want me to sing to you or play the harp naked for you, I'll learn how." promised Zelda.

"I guess you are right. I don't need them for me to be happy." said Link.

Corona agreed. "I have Alice, I suppose we will have to learn to be happy without salvation from gods as well."


End file.
